


Cold Feet

by GayKaiba



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayKaiba/pseuds/GayKaiba
Summary: :< honda needs warmth too yknow - commissioned by traumastrike
Relationships: Honda Hiroto | Tristan Taylor/Otogi Ryuuji | Duke Devlin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Cold Feet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Traumastrike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traumastrike/gifts).



Cold. 

Honda felt a slowly growing chill on his skin- it woke him up, he wasn’t very happy about it but this was all too regular for him now. Otogi liked to keep it for himself. He pulled gently on their shared comforter, none was given. He was slowly waking more and more as that chill grew. 

“Baby..” his words were choked, head cloudy. “‘’s cold.”

Otogi was still fast asleep, and warm. 

Honda rolled over onto his side with a groan, wrapped himself around his sleeping boyfriend, cold feet and cold hands sliding under the comforter and over Otogi’s warm skin. 

A muted yelp. 

Otogi jolted forward and away from Honda, still trapped in his hold. He turned, offended, and trying to shove Honda away. “You’re cold.”

“Yea, go back to bed.”


End file.
